


Devils Don’t Fly

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. A Lucifer fic with Devils Cant Fly by Natalia Kills? xox





	Devils Don’t Fly

How long had it been since Lucifer left? No word. No note. Nothing. Just…gone. Was your love worth so little? It had broken you, there was no denying that. You’d gone a downward spiral. Lucifer had never kept the truth from you. You knew that he was an angel. You knew about the cage, about God, about everything.

The only question you were left with was: why did he leave? There was no indication that it had something to do with his brothers and sisters. You had no reason to believe that they were involved.

That led you to now. Partying, alone, with enough alcohol and drugs to go numb. He used to be your drug. His eyes, the way he’d smirk at you when he was about to pin you against a wall, the way he would wake you up by kissing your neck. All gone.

The people around you told you to pull yourself together. Told you this wasn’t the way, but what was? How did you pick up the pieces of your heart and soul after this? He was your world. And now? You were lost without a map, no compass. You hoped that when you were long gone, he would remember you. Remember that he was the one for you. He was it.

Being with an angel reminded you just how flawed you were. He tried to fight it at first, but it didn’t work. Despite him being ‘the devil’, to you he was the most beautiful angel. it was you that was the devil. Was that why he left? Was your love not enough? You could almost taste the life you wanted with him, almost reach the life he deserved…and then it was ripped from you.

You pushed everyone away. You couldn’t hold yourself together, and only hurt them in the process. You’d lash out, you’d insult them, you’d take your pain out on them.

Staring at the ceiling, you felt your eyes getting heavy. A tear escaped down your cheek. If you thought that God could take this pain, you would pray, if you thought that he could fix what was wrong, you’d pray in a heartbeat. You’d beg for Lucifer to forgive for whatever it was you had done.

But, it didn’t work that way.

You were undeserving of the gorgeous angel that had once held you in his arms.

As your eyes refused to open, you could feel your life slipping away. You felt your soul leave your body. Looking down on yourself, you sighed. On your left was a beautiful woman with dark hair who gave you a sad smile. “It’s time.” She said gently.

You nodded, following her to whatever the other side was.


End file.
